Little Dark One
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: Snow White and Charming were expecting Emma what they weren't expecting was her twin sister. Rumple knew that while Emma was to break the curse and return the happy endings. Kyra was meant to be his happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Little Dark One

Disclaimer: I own no one except Kyra Swan though I wish I did own Rumple and Hook ;)

Summery: Snow and Charming was expecting Emma what they we're not expecting was her twin sister. Rumple had not seen the second child only one yet all magic comes with a price. Emma is meant to brake the curse and bring back the happy endings. His little dark one though he knows is to be his happy ending.

Chapter one: Some place horrible.

Snow laid in bed crying as she just gave her daughter to her husband to send alone through the cabinet. Her precious little Emma would grow up with out them as they would wait twenty-eight years with no knowledge of her, each other, or even of who they really were. She tensed up screaming as she felt more contraction pains in her stomach. Gripping her sheets she started screaming for Charming, Doc, Blue, Anybody to help her something was wrong it wasn't right. Spreading her legs when she felt pressure and a slight burning in between her legs again she took deep breathes and started pushing once more. She could feel something trying to wiggle its way out of her reaching out one hand her eyes widened when she felt hair silky hairs. Giving a final push she sat in silence as the room was filled with more cries of another child. Pulling up her night gown she stared down as the screaming little girl with blood soaked black curls.

" No no no Rumple said just one he said only one. Oh my poor baby she'll kill you if she gets her hands on you? " Pulling one of the pillow cases from Charming's pillows she wrapped the child in it and held her to her breast. " I got to get you to your father. I just pray you and Emma being small enough the cabinet will allow you to travel together. " On shaky legs she limped to the nursery only to see her husband on the floor bleeding to death. " Charming, oh no. You have to wake up we have two daughters not one you have to see her we need to decide a name. Please we have to save her to. " Trying not to crush the child she leaned over him crying.

" Awe don't worry soon you won't even remember him or her. " Snow turned to look up at the Evil Queen. " Please Regina don't harm my babies? Please they are only children." Regina sneer at her. " It's your majesty... Wait what do you mean babies your only holding one? " a soldier came into the room. " No my queen there was another that got away through that wooden cabinet. We weren't able to stop him in time. " Regina ripped out his heart crushing it before reaching down to pull the remaining child away from Snow. " No where are you taking her? " Regina turned and gave her an evil smirk. " Somewhere horrible. " Snow fell on the dying Charming's chest in tears because not only had she lost her husband and one child now she was losing the other.

Regina made her way down into the dungeons until she came to one cell which held a frightening looking man. " My my dearie come to gloat. " He turned and stared in shock at the child in her arms. How could this be did the Charming's screw up and not get the infant away in time? " It seems there was a little detail you missed imp. They had twins not one child but two. I need to know is she the one to brake the curse or is it the other one? " Regina walked up the the cell magicking the baby inside at the dark one's feet.

Rumplestiltskin kneeled down taking the child into his arms she was so small with black curls covered still in blood. Her eyes opening to look up at him blue as the ocean he expected her to scream and cry as most children did when they saw him. She didn't however this little one cooed at him and wrapped a small hand around his nose just like Bae' had. When her little hand touched him he was pulled into a vision she was twenty-eight long ebony locks to her waist. Skin as pale as snow he would think she was Snow White herself until he saw the eyes ocean blue like Prince Charming. She was in clothes he had never seen before but she was looking at him with such love in her eyes. With a blink he even saw her skin begin to sparkle almost like a unicorn's hide. Pulling her little hand from his nose he ended the vision. " No she's not the child just a little added surprise. "

Regina grumbled. " Oh well I'll just have to stop your little fail safe if she ever shows up. Besides it will be fun to watch this child of Snow's suffer along with her. Maybe I'll make her an orphan in the new world. Unless you'd like to kill her I know how you love to take children. Yes you can have her, Eat her, Take her with you I don't care she's nothing special. " With a swish of her skirts she started to leave. " So how did it feel? " Regina turned to him with a raised eyebrow? " How did what feel? Finally casting the curse amazing. " Regina said with a big smile. " Noooooo how did it feel to kill what you loved most? How did it feel to rip out your father's heart and crush it? " Regina's smile fell as she started to leave once more. " You know you'll have a hole in your heart now dearie one not easily filled. You'll come to me dearie to fill it and I'll be waiting. "

Rumple didn't know if Regina heard him nor did he care as he sat down staring at the babe. With a snap of his fingers the blood was cleaned off of her and the pillowcase was replaced with a black wool blanket with a gold thread ribbon around it. " Hello there poppet. You gave me quite a scare for a minute there I thought Regina had been able to out smart me. " He gave one of his high pitch giggles only to be answered by a tiny baby giggle. " You need a name I doubt your mummy was able to give you one. What to call you though. " He could name her Belle? No that just didn't feel right. Funny looking at this little girl he didn't miss Belle anymore. No he felt whole almost like she was a missing piece of himself. That's it he knew what to call her using his magic a name in gold thread appeared in the corner. " Ok Kyra let's get you out of here I won't have you suffering as that witch wants. Now what to do? " Pulling an orb from his boot he looked into it until he saw a furry white rabbit. " Time to make that deal you refused fur-ball. "

There was a slight explosion out side the cell as a rabbit appeared. " If you want me to free you I won't. I won't do that either I don't care what you plan to do to me. " Rumple giggled again as he approached the bars. " It's not me I want you to escape with it's her. She's the second child of Snow White and Prince Charming. Take her to her sister and I will tell you when and where to find the knave of hearts. Do we have a deal? " The rabbit nodded and reached out for the baby. " Yes this I will do for the Princess and her Prince. " A long time ago the Dark One had gone to the White Rabbit for help finding his son but the rabbit had refused to help him barely escaping with his life. Rumple kissed her little forehead and for the first time in his presence she started to whimper as though she knew he was giving her away. " Hush little one I will miss you to but you'll find me I know you will. " Handing the child to the rabbit he whispered in its ear the information it wanted before it disappeared with the baby. Rumple grabbed up a rock and carved into the wall the name Kyra so her name was the last thing he would see as the curse clouds swallowed him.

 _Twenty-Eight Years Later..._

Kyra woke up from where she had fallen asleep on the couch as she heard her sister from through the door the manuscript she had been reading dropping from her chest to the floor. " Fell asleep reading again sis? " Kyra stretched popping her back as she bent over to pick up the discarded manuscript. " Always. How did it go you get your perp? " Emma smiled and opening a bag placed two cupcakes on the counter. " Always." Kyra smiled as she stood up and walked over to the counter. This had been their tradition ever since they had found each other ten years ago. Kyra had been on her way to classes at the local college in Boston when she had been approached by a strange blonde woman asking questions. all about her past and what she knew about her birth family questions Kyra couldn't answer. Kyra like Emma had grown up in the foster systems after being found next to a huge rabbit hole in the ground just next to this old dinner in Maine.

Of course at the time she had no idea she was one of three orphans found that day one was a red headed little boy the other was Emma. Emma was hoping that maybe Kyra would have some leads on what had happened to them that maybe she had found something on either of their parents. Although they weren't able to find out anything on their parents they did find out they we're sisters twin even and that turned out to be enough for both of them. They spent the next ten years getting to know each other.

Emma told Kyra everything about growing up in the foster homes she had. About an old friend that had lied to her named Lily. About how she was almost adopted by this wacko of woman once. About her ex Neal who had framed her for his own crime afer knocking her up with his kid. Which she gave up for adoption because she felt he deserved his best chance then with an ex con for a mom. Then about her mentor that had gotten her into bounty hunting. Kyra's life had not been as exciting she had only had only one foster home I nice older lady who had sparked her love of reading with an old book of fairy tales. About her loner days from kindergarden all through high school as the weirdo who still believed in magic. Then about her getting into college for journalism so she could later get a job as either a writer, librarian, or an editor.

It was obvious the two were as different as night and day. All Emma wanted was a normal happy life. Kyra wanted something more exciting. Emma kept her heart behind a wall. Kyra wore hers on her sleeve. Emma was tan, Blonde, with forest green eyes. Kyra was pale, Raven haired, with ocean blue eyes. Emma believed in what she could feel,see,hear, or smelled. Kyra believed anything is possible if you believe. The only thing they had in common was to little baby blankets they held onto with their lives. Emma was a white wool with purple ribbon and writing. Kyra's was black wool with gold. Both were strung over the back of the couch where Kyra had been sleeping.

Kyra walked behind the counter pulling out two little novelty birthday candles from a kitchen drawer. One was a simple blue star the other was a cute little red heart sticking them into the cupcakes she used a match to light them. " Ok sis make a wish. " Both sisters kneeled in front of their cupcakes thinking of what they wanted. No Kyra knew what she wanted as she thought back to her dream. Ever since she could remember she'd had dreams of a gold sparkly man with the strange giggle you could help but laugh with it was stupid he wasn't even real but god did Kyra wish he was. Knowing her wish she looked at her sister as she spoke. " Happy Birthday Kyra. " smiling Krya reached out a hand to hold hers. " Happy Birthday Emma. " Leaning forward both sisters blew out their candles. " Here's to another banner year. "

Both women jumped at the sudden knock on the door " I don't know why Emma but I think it's for you. "


	2. Chapter 2

Little Dark One

Disclaimer: I own no one except Kyra Swan though I wish I did own Rumple and Hook ;)

Summery: Snow and Charming was expecting Emma what they we're not expecting was her twin sister. Rumple had not seen the second child only one yet all magic comes with a price. Emma is meant to brake the curse and bring back the happy endings. His little dark one though he knows is to be his happy ending.

Chapter two: Welcome to Storybrooke.

Kyra followed her sister to the door as she opened it to reveal a little boy around the age of possibly ten. " Hello are you Emma Swan? " Emma crossed her arms and answered him. " Who wants to know? " The little boy smiled at us. " My names Henry I'm her son." I watched as all the color drained from Emma's face as I ushered the boy inside to our little kitchen area. " You must be Kyra my aunt." I smiled at the kid and nodded. " What made you so sure I wasn't Emma or just some friend of hers. " The kids blushed and fiddled with his book bag a bit. " I can't tell you not yet I don't think you two would believe me. " Emma came in where we were grabbing the phone. " Alright kid I don't have a son. "

Henry just looked at her and shook his head. " Did you have a child you gave up for adoption in Phoenix, Arizona ? " Kyra was impressed this kid did his homework. " Looks like your busted Em. " Kyra just smiled at her sister's glare. " Alright well I'm calling the police and sending you back to your home. " I handed her the phone on the counter as Henry just leaned back all smug. " You do that and I'll just tell them you kidnapped me. " Emma gave me an aggravated look as I was trying not to laugh. He was just as cunning and stubborn as my sister. " And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother. Alright kid talk what do you want. " Henry just smiled as he jumped up looking in the fridge. " I just want you and Kyra to come home with me. You got any juice? "

I raised my eyebrows I could understand him wanting Emma to go with him but why me. " never mind I found some. " Emma walked up to him taking the juice and placing it on the counter before leaning down into his face. " You know what kid I think your bluffing. You see I have this little super power. I can tell when people are lying and right now it's screaming at me that you have no intention of lying to the police about me or Kyra. " I just rolled my eyes. I can't tell you how many times Emma had gotten a criminal to confess to crap with this little lie of hers. Henry squirmed for a bit before he confessed he was lying. " Come on its just a quick trip please. "

" Come on Emma he has to go back anyway besides it would be a good chance to get to know your son and my nephew. " she winked as her nephew beamed at her. " Alright and where's home kid? " Henry jumped up and grabbed his bag " Storybrooke, Maine" Emma rolled her eyes as she went to her room to get packed and changed. I ruffled the kids hair as I moved to do the same when he stopped me. " I knew you weren't my mom cause you look to much like your mom. " I stopped and turned to him. " You know mine and Emma's parents are they in Storybrooke? " Henry just smiled and nodded as I ran to get ready. Finally me and Emma where going to meet our parents.

When I came out with my bag and looked at Emma and vice versa we laughed. Emma was in her iconic red leather jacket she was wearing when we met and I was in the blue one she had bought me for our first birthday together. She had said I needed my own armor like her. Shaking our heads we took one last look at our apartment and left piling into Emma's yellow bug. We we're driving in silence until Henry pulled out an old looking book of fairy tales. " What's with the book? " Henry just looked at her and shook his head. " Your not ready yet I'll explain everything when we get home. " I was a little curious why Henry hadn't told Emma what he told me about our parents but if he wasn't ready to tell I wouldn't either. Of course the kid could of been lying so I would come along or convince Emma to stay. " I like fairy tales to. I know all of them. From the original Grimm's to the child friendly Disney. You some of the Disney one's aren't even Grimm's some of them belong to Hans Christian Anderson. " Henry smiled at me and leaned between the seats to be closer. " So you believe in fairy tales? Which is your favorite? "

Emma snorted as I laughed. " Of course I believe in fairy tales. I think somewhere they have to be a little true otherwise where do the stories come from. As for my favorite that's hard to tell I guess if I had to choose it would be Beauty and the Beast. " Emma stared at me in the mirror. " The one with the chick that has Stockholm syndrome? " I just kicked her chair and glared at her. " Says the girl who considers herself a lost girl " All to soon Kyra saw them driving past a sign with the words Welcome to Storybrooke as a weird tingle flowed over her. They stopped just outside a closed down library underneath an old town clock tower. The clock thought for some strange reason was stuck on eight fifteen and it was well pass ten o'clock. " It hasn't worked since before I was born. " Kyra turned to look at her nephew as she stood next to her while Emma turned him to her. " Ok kid which way to your house. " But Henry refused to tell her. " You can't take me home please my mom is evil. "

Emma was about to argue when a man with red hair and glasses approached walking his dalmatian. " Henry what are you doing? Your mother is worried sick her and Sheriff Humbert have been looking everywhere for you? " Emma sighed in relief as we turned to the man. " Oh good so you know where he lives? " the man nodded and held out his hand to my sister. " Of course I'm Dr. Archie Hopper I'm his therapist. Henry is Mayor Mills son she leaves in the big house... " He seemed to stop talking when he turned to shake my hand. " Wow you look alot like a friend of mine. Miss Mary Margaret Blanchard she's even Henry's teacher. " I blushed could this be another sister or relative.

" I'm Kyra Rose and this is my sister Emma Swan. " When he raised his eyebrow at the different last names I shrugged. " We grew up in separate foster homes so we got different last names. " Archie had the foresight to look sheepish before giving us the directions to Henry's home before we all jumped back into the car and took off. When we pulled up to a huge white house with black trim I felt a sense of loss knowing this was goodbye to my little nephew. As we were walking up the door flew open as a man and woman flew down the steps. " Henry don't you ever disappear like that. I was worried out of my mind go upstairs to your room we'll talk later. "

I waved at the boy as he disappeared into the house while Emma addressed his mother. " Hi I'm..." The woman snapped around glaring at my sister. " I know who you are. Your the woman who gave him up but I am his mother. I was the one who raised him and was there for ever cold and every bruise. So just leave and don't come back... " She stopped and stared at me as I pushed Emma behind me. I was a little confused at her scared look " We didn't ask for Henry to show up at our apartment he was looking for us. Maybe instead of acting like a jealous nut you should wonder why he feels he needs to find us. For all you know he could just be wanting to know why Emma gave him up or where he came from and it has nothing to do with you. " The woman glared at me as she tried to smooth her jacket down. " Thank you for bringing home my son now please leave. " She turned and stormed back up to the house as the man approached us. " Don't mind Regina. Henry is her only child and she's a little over protective I'm Graham by the way. It was great of you to return him who knows what could of happened out there otherwise. If your looking for a place to stay there's always Granny's. "

He was cute but not really my type he was a little scruffy for my taste but I could see the attraction my sister had as she sized him up. " No thanks me and Kyra we're just dropping him off we'll be leaving now thanks anyway. " Graham nodded and wished us well giving us a card in case we changed our minds as we left. " You know Emma maybe we should stay I didn't like the vibe I was getting from that woman. What if shes abusing Henry? " Emma gribbed the wheel of the car as we started making our way out of town. " It's not our business Kyra. " I growled as I turned to her. " The hell it isn't Emma he's your son. Besides Henry said our parents are in Storybrooke we could be from there. " Emma rolled her eyes at me. " Kyra the kid is in therapy it could be cause hes a pathological liar. He probably said that knowing you'd tell me to convince us to stay. " My god I wanted to pull mine or my sister hair out. " Or he could be telling the truth and he's in therapy because his mom an abusive bitch. Please Emma this doesn't feel right and you know it to. "

Before Emma could reply I saw something white out of the corner of my eye. " EMMA LOOK OUT!" Emma looked in front of her before turning the wheel really fast causing us to smack right into the Welcome sign. Emma was knocked out immediately but I managed to keep my eyes open long enough to spot a white wolf with strange eyes. As the blackness finally consumed me the single image of one blood red eye and one midnight black eye swam in my head.

( Authors Note: Here's a special thanks giving treat a new chapter to Little Dark One. I know have haven't written in a long time but I just got a new job and haven't had much time plus my lap top is very old and doesn't like to work properly most of the time. But I do plan to get new one soon. Side note Kyra's blue leather jacket is the one Emma wore that one time in an early episode thats name escapes me. Next Chapter: 8:15 )


	3. Chapter 3

Little Dark One

Disclaimer: I own no one except Kyra Swan though I wish I did own Rumple and Hook ;)

Summery: Snow and Charming was expecting Emma what they we're not expecting was her twin sister. Rumple had not seen the second child only one yet all magic comes with a price. Emma is meant to brake the curse and bring back the happy endings. His little dark one though he knows is to be his happy ending.

Chapter Three: 8: 15

When I woke up my eyes met right into a grungy looking older man who wasn't very tall " What are you staring at sister. " I just flipped him off as I sat up rubbing my temple and throwing the very thin pillow at my sister in the other bed. " Well glad to see your awake I hope you have a good reason for taking out our welcome sign? " Both Emma and I looked into the scruffy face of one Sheriff Graham Humbert meaning we never made it out of Storybrooke. " There was a wolf in the rode we swerved to advoid it. " Graham looked at my sister like she was lying handing her a paper mug of coffee before offering me the other. " No thank you I don't like coffee. It's true you know we really did see a wolf I remember it was white with these miss matched eyes. " Graham sipped the coffee himself as he unlocked our cell. " I doubt that as we don't have wolves here. "

Before we could argue furthur with him the mayor walked in looking a little miffed and relieved we were still her. " Henry has run away again you wouldn't happen to know where he might be would you? " Emma shrugged. " Nope been here all night is my car still in tact? " Graham nodded and threw Emma her keys. " We can help you look if you like since you have such a hard time watching your own child. " Regina gave me a dirty look before agreeing to our help. I watched as Emma took off with Regina and Graham but I felt this weird pull and started to follow it. I found myself walking toward this shop with all these goregous knick knacks and bobbles in it. There was this very handsome man talking to someone behind a counter. He had long salt and pepper brown hair with a darker tan than my sister in a very sharp suit. I was just about to go in when I noticed Henry's reflection in the window and followed him to the beach with this wouldn't like castle structure.

" You know you can't keep running from your problems Henry. Trust me been there tried that doesn't work. " Henry looked up at me as I sat down next to him. " You really believe in fairy tales or were you just saying that? " I shook my head. " No I meant it. They are real or atleast they were a long time ago. See I was raised by this very nice old lady she had moved to america from England and she use to tell me these crazy stories about her grant aunt and her husband Cyrus she claimed her grandmother was the younger sister of Alice who went to wonderland and her husband was an ex genie. " Kyra smiled remembering that old lady. " Did you believe her? " Kyra nodded. " Still do. " Henry handed her a book opened to a certain page that showed a white rabbit holding a baby. " That's you aunt Kyra you were saved from the curse by the white Rabbit. " I looked at him oddly not knowing how to handle this until I noticed something odd. " That's my blanket the one I was found in. "

Henry started to get excited. " Then you do believe you really do. See you and Emma your the twin daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming. The Evil Queen my mom she cast a curse to send everyone here and made them forget who they were. But they Snow and Charming sent Emma through a cabinet and you were sent here by the white rabbit. " I just kept looking at the book shell shocked. I knew what Henry was saying was crazy but that was my blanket with out a doubt. " Why send us to seperate ways? Why split us up?" Henry turned the page to a previous one causing me to drop the book. It was him the sparkling man. " Snow didn't send you here he did he's Rumplestiltskin. They didn't know you and Emma would be twins so they sent Emma to safety you were born a few minutes later so The Evil Queen took you to him to kill you. But he didn't she saved you with the help of the rabbit instead. "

Before I could say anything I noticed Emma approaching and handed the book to him to meet my sister half way. " You found him good...what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost. " I looked at Emma I wanted to tell her what Henry had shown me but I knew she wouldn't believe me. " Emma I really think we need to stay. He thinks we're part of a story book..." Emma held up her hand. " I know I talked to his teacher she told me everything. Let me talk to him abit I'll meet you at the Mayors house. " I nodded and left back the way I came. When I went by the shop I had stopped at before the man was gone. " He's out collecting rent from his tentants. " I jumped turning to look at a woman who looked alot like me. " Wow I heard there were doublegangers out there never thought I'd meet mine. Mary Margaret Blanchard and you? " I shook her hand. " Kyra Rose you wouldn't happen to have any sibblings would you or giving up any kids yourself? " Mary Margaret blushed. " Ive never hand any children I'm afraid and I'm and only child sorry. "

Looking at her I could only picture Snow White meaning either Henry had gotten into my head or " It's true..." I looked at my mother with tears in my eyes. " I'm sorry but what's true? " I knew she wouldn't believe me hell I hardly believed me. " That you look like the Snow White in Henry's book no wonder he thinks your her. I'm his aunt by the way Emma is my sister my twin. " I saw my own smile reflect back at me as she thouched a hand to her chest. " Oh I'm so glad maybe having you and your sister here will give Henry the hope and the answers he's searching for. " I nodded as she squeezed my arm before walking off. It was a few hours later I found myself infront of the Mayor's house once more and it was dark. I watched as the Mayor shut the door in my sister's face before she turned around to face me. " Kyra where have you been? " I shrugged I guess meeting our mother was one hell of a shock that I zoned out. " Nevermind your right. We need to stay something here isn't right. I can't just leave Henry here so you ok to stay awhile or if you want you can go home and I'l..." I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. " I'm not going anywhere. " Emma smirked at me before hugging me as we jumped into her car and headed for Granny's.

I was just coming in with our bags when I heard someone call my sister's name. Looking up I came face to face with the man from the store. " Oh yeah I'll need a second room for my sister as well. Kyra you have to sign the ledger. " I nodded placing mine and Emma's bags by the counter as I still felt his dark chocolate eyes on me. " Kyra that's a beautiful name do you know it means little dark one? " I smiled at him as he smiled back I notice he had what looked like some gold caps. " Well I've always been fond of the dark. " before he could respond the old lady behind the counter handed him some cash as they conversed back and forth before he left. " That's he owns almost the whole damn town. I'd stay away from him if I was you. " I zoned out again as I saw him turn around to look at me once more leaning on his cane as a bell started tolling from somewhere. " 8:15 already if you don't mind me and Ruby will be locking up now your rooms are up stairs to the left. "

Rumple watched as his poppet was ushered up stairs by her sister on the two wolves. It had been quite the rush when Emma's name had awoken his memories but nothing compared to the rush when he saw his poppet. She was all grown up and just as beautiful as she was in his vision. Her hair was a little shorter but just as curly and it seemed that spark of mischeif in her eyes could rival his own. Smiling he started whistling an old song as he headed for his shop. Time for the fun to begin.


End file.
